Repitiendo lo mismo
by pinkierose230502
Summary: Estabamos hartos y cansados de lo mismo desde aquel dia nuestras vidas se habian ido por el caño, pero entonces se presto una opurtunidad aunque no era la opcion que nosotros queriamos, pero se presento asi, ahora ellos lamentablemente sufrira lo que nosotros sufrimos todo por nuestra culpa...
1. Chapter 1

**N/A : Hola gente aquí les traigo un fic de FNAF pero esta vez sin crossover X3 y con diferente historia jejeje no se preocupen no voy a dejar atrás mi otro fan fic voy a tratar de ponerme al corriente con los 2 y no abandonar ninguno jejeje sin más que decir ¡empecemos! **

**PD : Cuando cualquier persona narre será **_"Abc" _**y cuando sea narrador **"Abc" 

**PD2 : En este capítulo me baso en el punto de vista de los animatronicos **

**Capítulo 1 : Hartos y cansados de lo mismo… **

***Freddy pov***

"_Ya había acabado la jornada del día de hoy, todos los niños se iban a su hogares y la pizzería estaba cerrando, hoy me active más temprano así que pude escuchar lo que decía el dueño antes de irse"_

**Dueño : **Ok cierra bien las puertas, recuerda que hoy no viene el guardia ya que se reportó enfermo.

**Personal del lugar : **Por supuesto señor..

"_¿Qué? ¿Hoy tampoco vino Mike? Esto se está volviendo aburrido ya con esta son 3 noches que no viene y yo los chicos nos aburrimos mucho en la noche ya que no pueden encontrar reemplazo así que nos quedamos solos… como siempre lo hemos estado…"_

_**Más tarde… **_

"_Ya todo estaba cerrado ya no había nadie, solo tenía que esperar a que los demás se activaran"_

**Chica : **birp, birp…__Let's Eat!

**Freddy : **Oh veo que ya te activaste Chica

**Chica : **Si solo falta Bonnie y Foxy

**Bonnie : **Ya no hace falta que me esperen

**Chica : **Oh bueno en ese caso solo falta Foxy.

"_Pude escuchar pasos rápidos y algo pesados venir hacia nosotros, en ese momento sabía que Foxy ya se había activado"_

**Foxy : **¡Ahoy tripulación!

**Chica : **Oh ¡Hola Foxy!

**Bonnie : **Hola compañero

"_Yo no quise saludar el sabía perfectamente que me enojaba que rompieran las reglas y el acababa de romper una"_

**Foxy : **¿Y usted no me saluda marinero de agua dulce?

**Freddy : **Yo no saludo a los piratas rebeldes como tu …

**Foxy : **Aww ¡Vamos! Nunca me dices nada cuando lo hago para ir a la oficina de un guardia

**Freddy : **Eso es porque no puedo verte cuando lo haces

**Chica : **¡Chicos no son niños pequeños para pelearse!

**Bonnie : **Chica tiene razón…

**Foxy : **yarrr, bueno solo venía a decirles que ¿Ya atraparon a Mike?

Bonnie y Chica : ¡Nope!

**Freddy : **Hoy no vino…

**Foxy : **¿Qué? Yarrr ese patético grumete no se ah presentado desde hace 2 noches y con esta 3 cuando venga ¡voy a hacerlo caminar por la plancha!

"_Chica y Bonnie se rieron ante lo que dijo Foxy, yo no, pueden decirme amargado p_ero Foxy casi no me causaba risas"

-¡AHHHHHHHH!-

***Foxy pov* **

"_¡Por los 7 mares! ¿Quién había gritado de esa forma? Digo ni siquiera yo gritaría de ese modo" _

**Chica : **¿Qué fue eso?

**Freddy : **No se pero sonaba como el grito de una niña

**Bonnie : **¿Pero qué va a hacer una niña a estas horas en la pizzería?

**Freddy : **No se pero hay que ir a investigar

**Foxy : ¡**Como ordene capitán Freddy!

"_Decidimos separarnos e ir a buscar de dónde provenía el ruido, yo decidí ir a buscar cerca de Pirate Cove"_

***Chica pov* **

"_Yo decidí ir a buscar por la cocina ya que era la única que conocía mejor ese lugar, como la las plumas de mis alas"_

**? : **Dios por favor que ellos no me encuentren… y que tampoco los encuentren a ellos…

"_¿eh? ¿A que se refería esa voz, acaso si había alguien aquí? Mejor me acerco de donde proviene esta"_

***Bonnie pov***

"_Estaba inspeccionando Back Stage y logre escuchar algunos susurros"_

**? : **Maldita sea, todo por seguirle la corriente a ellos, debí haberla escuchado ella tenía razón…

"_Bueno al parecer si había niños aquí, mejor iré a ver de dónde viene la voz, creo que viene del mueble donde está los repuestos de cabezas" _

***Freddy pov* **

"_Mientras estaba en Show Stage, escuchaba voces de 2 niños y una niña"_

**? : **Vamos a morir y todo por tu grandiosa idea de quedarnos aquí

**? : **¡Cállate!

**? : **Chicos basta por favor, así no arreglaremos nada…

"_Vi que las voces venían detrás de las cortinas así que las abrí, y entonces pude ver a 3 niños entre 10-11 años eran 2 niños y una niña"_

**? : **¡Ahhhh! ¡Imanol abrázame!

**Imanol : **¡Islene este no es momento de abrazos!

**?** : ¡Cállense! ¿¡Qué no ven que el pariente de pedobear está apuntó de matarnos?!

"_¿Pariente de pedobear? ¡Los niños de hoy en día no tienen respeto por nada!"_

**Freddy : **¡Yo no soy ningún pariente de pedobear!

Islene : ¿Esa cosa acaba de hablar? ¿¡WTF!?

**? : **Esto es más raro que Ariadna…

**Ariadna : **¡Te escuche Jhonathan!

"_Chica sostenía a una joven que parecía de 12-13 años, mientras yo tenía atrapados a los demás niños, en ese momento llego Foxy"_

**Foxy : **¡Mira Freddy! ¡Encontré a un polizón!

**? : **¡Bájame, maldito hijo de p***!

**Foxy : ¡**Y además su boca está más sucia que la del peor pirata!

**Bonnie : **Yo también me encontré a alguien…

**? : **¡Suéltame! ¡Oh si no te aseguro que no voy a tener piedad y te voy a volver la chatarra que eres!

***Pov general (narrador)***

"Los animatronicos llevaron a los 6 niños a la oficina donde trabajaba el guardia de seguridad"

Ariadna : Dios vamos a morir..

**Imanol : **Fue un gusto haberlos conocido incluso a ti Perla…

**Perla : **Creo que también fue un gusto conocerte cáncer **(N/A : Si estos 2 se odian a muerte XD) **

**Islene : **Creo que fue genial haber sido su amiga…

Jhonathan : Si… incluso fue divertido haber conocido a Daniel.

**Daniel : **Al menos moriremos juntos…

"Los animatronicos se entretuvieron viendo como los niños parecían ser bastante unidos eso les hizo recordar algo…"

***Bonnie pov* **

"_Todo esto me hacía traer a mi recuerdos bastantes vagos y borrosos, pero por alguna razón me sentía nostálgico"_

**? : **¡Hey! Parecen que se están divirtiendo, que malos ¿Por qué no me avisaron?

"Esa era la voz que nada menos que de .. Golden… esto no va a resultar nada bien"

**Freddy : **Como si te fuéramos a decir lo que hacemos…

**Chica : **Golden … ¿Qué haces por aquí?

**Golden : **Ñeee estaba aburrido y vi que estaban aquí, así que pase a ver lo que sucedía

**Bonnie : **Nos encontramos ah estos niños y bueno los trajimos aquí…

**Golden : **Ya veo, bueno y ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos?

**Freddy : **¿Vamos? Me suena a manada…

**Chica : **Vamos Freddy no seas tan duro con Golden…

**Freddy : **Es fácil para ti decirlo.

**Foxy : **Um chicos

**Bonnie : ***susurrando* Foxy guarda silencio…

**Foxy : ***susurrando* Ok pero ayúdame con estos grumetes que hace unos momentos ya se querían escapar

**Bonnie : **Bueno….

"_Tuve que ayudar a Foxy a vigilar a eso niños, no lo culpo ni yo tampoco pudiese solo con 6 niños"_

**Ariadna : **¿Q-que nos van hacer?

**Foxy : **Por el momento nada marinera…

**Imanol : **¿A qué te refieres que por el momento?

**Bonnie : **Ya verán…

**Perla : **Lo que voy a ver es como te voy a sacar cada uno de tus circuitos para luego dárselos a un perro, luego el perro cag*** tu circuitos, entonces los meteré en tu p*** traje, para finalmente prenderte y cerillo con dinamita y así-

**Ariadna : **Oye no te pases de sádica.

"_¿¡Pero que rayos fue eso?! ¿Cómo es posible que de una niña salga tanta barbaridad?"_

**Foxy : **yarr marinera, será mejor que deje de usar ese lenguaje, ni siquiera yo que soy un pirata digo tanta barbaridad junta.

Perla : Un pirata de-

**Freddy : **Y bien ¿Qué han estado haciendo estos pequeños problemáticos?

Perla : *inserte tono tierno* Oh nada solo hemos estado conversando con el asombroso capitán Foxy y el querido Bonnie, señor Freddy :3 .

"_¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo es posible que después de haber dicho las peores cosas que se pudo haber imaginado actué como una niña que no rompe ni un plato?!"_

**Ariadna : **Oigan, no es por nada pero… ¿Qué van a hacernos?

**Freddy : **No se preocupen nosotros no le hacemos daño los niños.

**Islene : **Oh que alivio…

**? : **¿Quién dice que no los pueden dañar?

***Pov General (narrador)***

"Los animatronicos reconocieron esa voz, se dieron la vuelta y vieron que se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que de el… Marionette…"

**Foxy : **¿¡Tú qué haces aquí?

Marionette : Veo que encontraron al fin a sus remplazos, gracias me ahorraron el trabajo…

Chica : ¿A qué te refieres con reemplazos?

Marionette : Bueno es fácil querida, desde hace tiempo eh estado escuchando que están hartos y cansados de lo mismo así que ¿Por qué no reemplazar sus pobres almas? Digo si pude hacerlo una vez a ustedes, creo que con ellos será pan comido…

"Los niños al escuchar esto miraron con terror absoluto y con la mirada le decían a los animatronicos _Por favor no…, los animatronicos voltearon a ver Marionette algo serios"_

**Freddy : **Nosotros no pensamos en hacerles daño a esos niños.

**Bonnie : **No queremos repetir lo mismo que nos hicieron…

**Marionette : **Vamos piénsenlo, así ya descansarían en paz… aparte será divertido… es casi lo mismo que con los guardias…

Chica : Esto es diferente ¡Estaríamos repitiendo la misma historia!

**Golden : **Eso es verdad… ¡Yo tampoco pienso hacerlo!

**Marionette : **Bien, si no lo quieren hacer por las buenas será por las malas…

"De un momento a otro Marionette dio un chasquido, los animatronicos se quedaron congelados; los niños pudieron observar como de cada uno de estos salía un aura de diferente color : Freddy azul, Chica amarilla, Bonnie morada, Foxy amarilla y Golden negra"

**Freddy : **L-lo siento chicos…

**Ariadna : **No… ¡Por favor!

***Pov Freddy***

"_Quería hacer todo lo posible para controlar esto, pero era inútil, el tenía ya el control sobre mí, dios no quiero, desde un principio jamás quise hacerle daño a nadie ni siquiera a los guardias pero todo es su culpa ¿Por qué nos hizo parte de su juego enfermizo? Y ahora una vez más vidas inocentes tendrán que pagar por su __**juego**__"_

**Freddy : **Realmente lo siento…

"_Es lo único pude decirle a esa pequeña joven que me suplicaba con la mirada que no lo hiciera"_

**Ariadna : **Por favor… yo se que ustedes no son tan malos… Por favor no lo hagas…

**Freddy : **Yo quisiera, pero no puedo lo siento pequeña… realmente lo siento… perdón…

**Imanol : **Esto no tiene sentido…

"_Al final perdí totalmente el control de mi no sabía que pasaba solo podía escuchar como ellos gritaban de dolor y agonía, lo siento, lo siento, realmente… solo sabía que ocurría lo mismo que una vez nos ocurrió"_

***Pov general***

"Los animatronicos despertaron del transé y pudieron observar los cuerpo tirados de los niños a diferencia de una niña que estaba en un rincón del lugar mirando con horror todo lo que había pasado"

**Chica : **No…¡No! ¡Lo siento! Yo no quería… ¡¿Por qué?!

**Islene : **U-ustedes…los ma-mataron… ¡Ustedes mataron a mis amigos!

**Bonnie : **No era nuestra intención.. lo sentimos…

**Golden : **Es solo que perdimos el control… El nos obligó…

**Marionette : **Bien ahora viene la parte divertida… Bueno creo que se pueden ir… necesito estar solo para esto…

**Foxy : **Y…¿Qué pasara con la de allá?

**Marionette : **Se la pueden llevar y no le hagan nada…

Freddy : Claro…

"Los animatronicos se llevaron a la niña la cual se notaba que los veía con cierto odio"

**Freddy : **Nosotros no quisimos hacerlo…

**Islene : **¿¡Entonces por qué lo hicieron!?

**Freddy : **El nos obliga… Desde aquel día… El tiene control sobre nosotros…

**Islene : **Ya veo… ¿Qué pasara con mis amigos?

**Freddy : **Nos reemplazaran…

**Islene : **te refieres a qu-

"Los animatronicos se quedaron congelados y empezaban hacer sonidos aleatorios, para luego simplemente quedar tirados en el piso"

**Islene : **¿Eh? …. Como sea esto no importa ahora… tengo que soldar cuenta con esa cosa… No dejare que esa cosa le cause lo mismo a mis amigos que a esos animatronicos… vengare su muerte…

"La niña fue a un lugar desconocido, donde se encontraba una caja de regalo cerrada"

**Marionette : **Mañana empezara la diversión…

**Islene : **Siento decirte que no *enciende un cerillo*

**Marionette : **¿¡Pero qué?!

_**Al día siguiente (6:00 A.M)**_

**Dueño : **Empieza un nuevo di-…¡¿Pero qué paso aquí?!

**N/A : Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo que estuvo (a mi parecer) algo largo tanto que los dedos me duelen un poco T3T jejeje espero y les agrade esta historia, para la siguiente parte va a hacer lo mismo que sucedió aquí solo que desde el punto de vista de los niños (los cuales obiamente no me base en mi y mis amigos (?) dejen sus reviews porfis que con eso me ayudan mucho bueno ¡Hasta la siguiente! **


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A : ¡Hola gente! Bien pues creo que ya es hora de actualizar esta historia :3. **

**Oigan le tengo una pregunta ¿le gustaría que cambie el modo de los diálogos? es que bueno veo que muchas historias lo hacen así del modo guion.. y hace poco me entere que el formato de dialogo que uso pues … se podría decir que esta prohibido.. y no se … solo se cambiaría para esta historia ya que la otra seguiría la misma forma… Como sea, lo que me emociona es que les esté gustando :D jejeje ¡5 reviews! ¡Eso es un buen comienzo! así que muchas gracias por dejar review en la parte anterior : **

**Abishley Abi **

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 **

**ICherryPop**

**Mauro354**

**Comet Galaxy **

**Capítulo 2 : Ese día….**

"Se puede ver a dos chicas sentadas en una camioneta disfrutando de un viaje bastante tranquilo…"

**? : **Oye Perla…

**Perla : **¿Mande?

**? : **¿Dónde crees que nos vayan a llevar a comer?

**Perla : **Si no sabes tu, mucho menos yo Ari…

**Ariadna : ¡**Mhp! Pensé que a ti si te habían dicho

**? : **¡Ya llegamos niñas!

**Ariadna : **¡Si papá!

**Perla : **¡Si señor!

"Las niñas se bajaron de la camioneta y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que era una pizzería, sin embargo no cualquier pizzería si no ¡Freddy's Fazbear Pizza!, el restaurante más conocido de la zona…"

**Ariadna : **¡OMG! ¡Gracias papí!

**Papá de Ari : **De nada mi pequeña…

"Los dos se abrazaron, para luego soltarse, y fue cuando las niñas se fueron corriendo a la pizzería. Cuando estaban ahí solo podían abrir los ojos como platos."

**Ariadna : **¡Este lugar es asombroso!

**Perla : **Pues no tanto el lugar pero si ¡Ellos!

"la chica señalaba a 3 robots con aspecto de animales o mejor dicho animatronicos que tocaban canciones bastantes infantiles para las menores."

**Ariadna : **Se ven algo tétricos….

**Perla : **Um creo que tienes razón….

"El papá de Ari llego y sentó a las niñas cerca del escenario mientras ahí ya había una pizza y bebidas esperándolas. Después de la pizza las chicas se levantaron para explorar el lugar y ver el show."

**Ariadna : **Oye ¿Cuál te gusta más?

**Perla : **Por el momento ninguno…

**Ariadna : **Pues a mí me gusta … Chica

**Perla : **Oh la pata

**Ariadna : **¿Qué no es un pollo?

**Perla : **bah da igual…

**? : **¡Ari, Perlita!

**Las dos : **¿Islene?

"Ambas fueron a ver a su amiga que estaba con otros 3 chicos."

**Ariadna : **Islene, Imanol, Daniel y Jonathan **(N/A : la vez pasada había escrito su nombre mal y nadie me dijo .-. ) **¿Qué hacen aquí?

**Imanol : **No pos estamos en una pizzería y vamos a comer hamburguesas y ¿ustedes?

**Ariadna : **Ja ja que gracioso ¬-¬ ….

**Daniel **: Oigan

**Los demás : **¿Qué?

**Daniel : **¿Saben? Eh escuchados rumores de que en la noche estos animatronicos se mueven y asustan a los guardias de seguridad y los meten en trajes …

**Ariadna : ***Tono sarcástico* ¿A si? Pues yo eh escuchado que los animatronicos se enamoran de las guardias femeninas, hacen lemon con ella y empiezan a volverse "buenos" .

**Daniel : **Oye tranquila …

**Imanol : **¿Qué es el "lemon"?

**Ariadna : **Em no quieres saber e-e …

**Daniel : **Oigan tengo una idea … Hay que pedir permiso para que se queden a dormir en mi casa ya que esta más cerca de la pizzería, entonces en la noche volvemos aquí nos escondemos antes de que cierren, pasamos la noche aquí para ver si esas cosas se mueven y cuando habrán la pizzería nos vamos corriendo de nuevo a mi casa.

***Inserte sonidos de grillos aquí XD* **

**Imanol : **Daniel….

**Ariadna : **Deja ya las drogas por favor …

**Perla : **Enserio … necesitas terapia …

**Jonathan e Islene : **Seeeee…

"Para el chico fue difícil convencer a sus amigos pero lo logro, aunque lo único que faltaba eran los padres…"

_**2 horas de convencer a papás después … **_**(N/A : Me da flojera poner como los convence XD ) **

**Daniel : **Bien hay que alistar todo para irnos …

**Ariadna : **Oye tengo una duda..

**Daniel : **¿Cuál?

**Ariadna : **¿Cómo nos vamos a ir sin que tu mamá se de cuenta?

**Daniel : **No hay problema , ya que mi mamá hoy vuelve hasta la A.M y se duerme abajo, al igual que mi hermano así que nadie subirá aquí hasta mañana.

**Ariadna : **Ok y ¿Cómo escaparemos sin que tu hermano nos oiga?

**Daniel : **Pan comido – le enseña que afuera de una ventana hay escaleras que los conducen hasta afuera-

**Jonathan : **Eso es tener todo listo…

"Los jóvenes se escaparon de la casa lo más cauteloso posible **(N/A : Y si con "cauteloso" me refiero a que peleaban en susurros altos y hacían un ruidero por toda la zona que por la magia del fan fic no los escucho el hermano ) **aliviados de su "exitoso" escape salieron corriendo a la pizzería.

Al llegar a ese lugar se metieron al restaurante sin que nadie se diera cuenta, escondiéndose en _Back stage _hasta que cerraran todo el lugar."

**Daniel : **¿Qué hora es?

**Ariadna : **No pos la que usted mande capitán , ok no ¡Hora de aventura!

**Daniel : ***risitas* ok, ok ya dime la hora…

**Ariadna : **je ok –saca su celular- son las 11:45 P.M

**Daniel : **Ok .. ¿Perla ya se fueron?

**Perla: **-Abre un poco la puerta- ¡Si!

"Los niños se levantan ya que estaban agachados, mirando para todas partes."

**Ariadna : **¡AHHHHHHH!

"Perla le tapa la boca a su amiga, para que dejara de gritar."

**Perla : **¡Shhh!

"La castaña le señala a su amiga un traje de Freddy vacío el cual se veía bastante tétrico:"

**Daniel : **Chicos, se que sonara estúpido pero creo que hay que separarnos.

"los demás asintieron y cada quien se fue por su lado…"

***Ariadna pov* **

"_Estaba aterrada, me escondí en la cocina esperando a que nadie me encontrara… quería llorar… pero escuchaba susurros… que me decían cosas como __**jamás saldrás de aquí **__y __**Tu me ayudaras pero a cambio sufrirás…**_

Ariadna : Dios por favor que ellos no me encuentren …. Y que tampoco los encuentren a ellos…

"_Después de susurrar aquello sentí como pasos se acercaban a mi… Daniel tal vez tenia razón y si así era sabía que iba a morir"_

***Daniel pov* **

"_Me escondí en el Pirate Cove tal vez estaría seguro ahí, a veces odio estar en lo cierto, esas cosas se movían y vendrían por nosotros y yo de estúpido arriesgando la vida de mis amigos."_

**? : **Yarrr ¿Hay alguien aquí?

"_Mierd* , eso es todo aquí acabo mi vida…" _

***Perla pov* **

"_Estaba jodid* , esa cosa me había atrapada y me tomo de ambos brazos y me llevo hasta el escenario, y por mas que trate de liberarme era inútil… Todo por esta estupidez…_

**? : **Yo también encontré a alguien…

***Pov General* **

"Los niños fueron llevados a un lugar que ellos desconocían, donde ellos solo empezaban a despedirse de sus vidas haciendo que los animatronicos solo contemplaran la escena."

***Ariadna Pov* **

"_En esos momentos llego un oso parecido a Freddy pero en dorado y sin ojos, lo cual me asusto, los animatronicos empezaban a discutir, cuando Jonathan me jalo del hombro haciendo señas de que escaparamos, le hice caso; gateaba lo mas rápido y silencioso con los demás pero…"_

**? : ¡**Ahoy! Marineros de agua dulce ¿Dónde creen que van?

"_Foxy nos había detenido y nos regresó a la oficina y cerró la puerta, fue por Bonnie, entonces todo se fue la mie*** ambos animatronicos nos vigilaban y no había escapatoria." _

**Ariadna : **¿Q-que nos van a hacer?

**Foxy : **Por el momento nada marinera…

"_Eso no me tranquilizo mucho que digamos" _

***Imanol pov* **

"_Esto iba mal, nuestro intento de escapar fue frustrado y ahora quien sabe que iba a pasar, fue cuando llego lo que se podría decir que era el jefe de ellos… Lo que nos dijo abrió una pequeña esperanza, sin embargo eso desapareció rápidamente cuando otro animatronico al parecer entro al lugar con unas palabras tan tétricas."_

***Jonathan pov***

"_Nada tenía sentido en ese momento lo que decían, era algo tan enfermo…."_

***Ariadna pov* **

"_Estaba asustada con lo último dicho, yo no quería morir aun no, mire con angustia a los animatronicos se que ellos no querían hacer esto, pero esa marioneta los obligo y ahora no tenían control de ellos mismos… Solo podía suplicar pero era inútil, Freddy se disculpo y fue ahí cuando todo termino…" _

***Imanol pov* **

"_Después de sentir un dolor agonizante todo se volvió negro"_

***Perla pov* **

"_Dolía, dolía ¡Dolía hasta su **** madre!."_

***Daniel pov* **

"_Me atravesó ese duro metal, grite de dolor y cerré los ojos."_

***Jonathan pov* **

"_Siempre vi muertes sangrientas en animes pero jamás pensé que moriría igual que una de esas y ¡J*D*R ¡ ¡DUELE! " _

***Islene pov* **

"_Yo solo podía ver como mis amigos sufrían y yo no podía hacer nada, jamás podría quitar esa imágenes de mi mente, ver así a mis amigos más queridos, era horrible, yo no… solo quería morir junto con ellos…" _

***Pov General* **

"La chica solo pudo ver como los animatronicos volvieron a la normalidad y se disculpaban, pero ella no podía creer que en realidad estuvieran arrepentidos. Se fue con ellos tratando de pedir explicaciones pero antes de recibirlas estos se desactivaron y la dejaron sola…"

***Islene pov* **

"_No iba a dejar esto así… quería venganza…. Los vengaría a ellos… a eso me dispuse…. Fue al cuarto de esa cosa y prendí un cerillo…. De alguna u otra forma acabaría con esto…"_

**Islene : **¡Esto es por amigos!

"_Fuego… eso es lo único que pude ver en ese regalo, esa cosa se quemaba, yo disfrutaba eso, yo no era de las personas que siempre se vengaban y si lo hacia era porque era serio… y esto era mas que serio…. Sonreí y caí al suelo… antes de cerrar los ojos esa cosa me hablo…"_

**Marionette : **Tal vez liberaste a tus amigos de mi control pero tu no…. Así que..

**N/A : ¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy que creo que estuvo con mucha emoción ¿no? Bueno eso ya se los dejo a su criterio y bueno el próximo cap ya sabremos que le paso a la pizzería y que le pasara a nuestros protagonistas … y la aparición de .. bueno creo que ya saben XD eso es todo perdonen las faltas de ortografía que tengo y ¡Hasta la próxima! . **


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A : ¡Hola gente! Bueno pido disculpas por haberme atrasado con este fic pero ya saben uno tiene cosas importantes que hacer :3 y bueno sin más que decir gracias por dejar review anteriormente a :**

**Abishley Abi - Si te entendió jejeje y todas tus dudas se irán aclarando **

**Assassin Gato - ¡Gracias! Aquí tiene el capítulo :3**

**Estefy Tsukino - Oh muchas gracias es genial que la autora de uno de mis fics favoritos lea esto :3 **

**Shinoby Nehory - Oh por dios ¿Usted por aquí? Jejeje ¡que genial! Bueno mejor ya no te dejo con tanta intriga jeje **

**Comet Galaxy - Pues aquí lo tienes :3**

**ICherryPop - jejeje me alegro que te haya hecho reír :3**

**The Red Shadow 10 - ¡OMG! ¿acaso todos los autores de mis historia favoritas les gusta visitarme? :3 ok no ¡Gracias!**

**PD : Bien chicos empezare a usar el guion con el dialogo.**

**Capítulo 3 : Cambiaron… **

*Pov General*

"En un pequeño departamento se encontraba un hombre de no más de 23 años con un aspecto deprimido aunque este lucía una alegre sonrisa."

-Bien estas han sido las mejoras vacaciones de mi vida- comento alegremente el hombre, cuando su teléfono sonó y fue rápidamente a contestarlo -¿Hola?-

-Hola Mike, mira se que te di unas vacaciones pero realmente necesito que vengas hoy a trabajar las cosas no andan bien aquí…- la voz que se escuchaba del otro lado sonaba nerviosa y preocupada.

-Bien entiendo…- dio un suspiro de fastidio –No se preocupe señor voy a estar ahí-

-Genial, oh por cierto puedes venir más temprano, a las 9 ¿ok?-

-sí, está bien señor…- Mike colgó para luego frotarse la cara con molestia; vio la hora la cual marcaba que eran las 5:30 P.M así que decidió descansar para prepararse para su trabajo o mejor dicho para el su infierno.

"Cuando el hombre se quedó dormido, empezó a soñar con nada más ni nada menos que con la pizzería solo que estaba afuera de ella."

-Bien tan solo me comentan algo de este maldito lugar y ya empiezo a soñar cosas con esto.- Mike molesto se cruzó de brazos.

-Mike- se escuchó una voz detrás de el, haciendo que el mencionando se volteara rápidamente.

-¿Qué? ¡Foxy!- Mike dio un leve grito para luego caerse y quedar sentado contra el piso. -¿Q-que m**rda haces aquí?-

-Lo siento…- El zorro agacho la cabeza

"Mike cerro los ojos y ladeo la cabeza, después en lugar de ver al animatronico vio a un niño de cabello rojizo, con una camiseta blanca de rayas rojas, un pantalón café, con un parche y un garfio (de juguete), con unos ojos ámbar y de piel blanca."

-Lo siento mucho señor Schmidt… nosotros no sabíamos- el pelirrojo comenzó a sollozar.

-¿Nosotros?- pregunto el con temor pero al igual con curiosidad.

-Nosotros- se oyeron otras 3 voces provenientes de unos niños que salieron detrás del oji ámbar.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-Solo somos pequeñas almas…- hablo un castaño con una playera blanca, shorts azules, ojos azules y piel ligeramente bronceada.

-Que perdieron el control… sin embargo tuvimos un motivo.- con tono depresivo se dirijo al hombre un niño de cabello oscuro, con una camiseta morada, pantalón blanco, ojos de un tono rojizo y piel pálida.

-Venganza… pero el ya no estaba así que alguien tenía que pagar y ese era usted.- empezó a acercarse una pequeña rubia que tenía un vestido amarillo pomposo con un delantal blanco que decía "Let's eat!", ojos violetas y piel blanca.

-Pero después… nos dimos cuenta que al buscar venganza dañamos a personas inocentes, y terminamos cometiendo lo mismo que nos hicieron, además que el nos obligó.- un niño rubio, de playera azul marino, pantalones negros, ojos café y piel blanca apareció junto con los otros.

"Mike se asustó un poco para luego mirar con cierta lastima a los niños ya que estos tenían un aura depresiva, pero luego cada uno le sonrió y estos comenzaron a desvanecerse como si se tratara de un espejismo."

-Ojala y algún día nos perdone capitán, pero por el momento solo podemos disculparnos y decirle adiós.- en cuanto dijo eso el pelirrojo se desvaneció.

-Y esperamos que ellos no le quieran hacer el mismo daño que nosotros quisimos hacerle alguna vez…Mike.- con un tono dulce el rubio fue el último en desaparecer.

"Mike estaba anonado no sabía que hacer ¿Qué era a todo eso que los niños se refirieron? Acaso esos niños eran…¿Los animatronicos? O mejor dicho… ¿Sus almas?, miles de preguntas se cruzaron por la mente del pobre hombre que solo veía como también su ambiente desaparecía…"

_***¡Ring, ring, ring!***_

***Mike pov* **

"_Me levante de golpe, mire hacia mi alrededor para luego simplemente apagar mi despertador, ¿Qué habrá sido ese sueño? y ¿A que se referían esos niños que esperaban que "ellos" no me quisieran hacer daño? Mi cabeza daba vueltas de tan solo pensar en eso, pero decidí mejor simplemente ignorar eso; mire mi reloj que decía que eran las 8:00 P.M, me levante de mi cama para ir a arreglarme."_

-Bien hay que empezar esto- comente cansado para abrir la puerta de mi baño donde lave mi cara con agua helada que hizo que lograra despertar.

_**Más tarde en la pizzería…**_

"_Ya había llegado al lugar y justo a tiempo, cuando entre mi jefe me miraba con preocupación no había nada de niños solo había un par de ¿policías? ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí? ¿Acaso alguien robo la pizzería? Bah claro que no nadie estaría tan loco como para estar aquí en la noche. El dueño fue directamente hacia mi, me tomo de la mano para llevarme a su oficina, cerró la puerta, se sentó para empezar a hablarme:"_

-Bien Mike… ayer mientras estabas en tus pequeñas vacaciones parece que alguien vino y hurgo en pizzería… No robaron nada, sin embargo nuestros animatronicos estaban tirados por ahí y una parte de pizzería se estaba quemando…- el dueño suspiro y me miro a los ojos, antes de que pudiera preguntar algo el hablo –Fue algo así.-

_**Flash back del dueño…**_

***Pov General* **

-Empieza un nuevo di-…-mira a los animatronicos ahí tirados -¡¿Pero qué paso aquí?!- fue a ver a los animatronicos, intentando activar a Freddy pero al momento que lo hizo este hizo corto circuito, lo mismo paso con los otros.

-Oh dios no- el dueño estaba nervioso cuando percibió un olor a humo que venía de una pequeña habitación cerca de la cocina, así que corrió rápidamente al lugar para encontrar que una parte de este estaba quemándose, tomo un extintor y apago el fuego para encontrar a Puppett.

-Dios ¿Qué te hicieron?- Pensó con preocupación el dueño, tomando a la marioneta.

-A…ayu…ayuda…- Se escuchó una voz débil en el lugar, al escuchar esto el hombre no dudo y fue a ver de dónde provenía la voz.

"El hombre encontró a la dueña de la voz la cual no era más que una niña de 11, que estaba algo lastimada, cuando este quiso preguntar lo que había pasado la niña se desmayó.

-Oh no- el dueño saco su celular y marco un numero -¿Hola? ¿Emergencias?-

_**Fin del flash back del dueño…**_

***Pov Mike* **

-Después de eso la llevaron al hospital, sus padres llegaron, y lo ¿sabes que fue lo genial?- lo ultimo me lo dijo con un sarcasmo notable.

-¿Qué?- pregunte

-Qué resulta que la niña ese día se había quedado a dormir con unos amigos, esos amigos están desaparecidos y ya que ella estaba aquí ahora creen que los niños desparecieron aquí…- estaba deprimido y nervioso a la vez –Y lo irónico es que… sus amigos eran 5…- lo último que dijo me dejo en shock total…

-Pero… eso se parece a lo de…- Estaba tan sorprendido que apenas si podía hablar

-Si lo se parece a lo de hace años… Pero al menos no tienen pruebas de que exactamente estuvieron aquí solo esa niña… Además por lo que los policías me dijieron no parece que alguien más esté implicado- el solamente miraba al techo.

-Ya veo, pero ¿Qué paso con lo de los animatronicos?- estaba realmente intrigado por la situación.

-Sobre ellos, realmente no se que paso, los policías por mas que buscaron no encontraron pruebas de que alguien los haya tocado u algo por el estilo…- tomo un maletín y se fue con dirección a la puerta –Bien por lo mientras voy a atender cosas sobre este asunto, te diría más pero hay cosas que ni yo mismo se Mike…¡Hasta luego!- dicho esto se fue y me dejo ahí…

"_Después de un rato salí de su oficina, vi mi reloj y eran las 11:30 P.M, wow más de dos horas hablando con el. Me fui a Dining área donde estaban los animatronicos, pero estos se veían igual solo que sus trajes parecían más nuevos, al parecer el dueño los reemplazo; me senté en unas mesa alejado de los animatronicos y me puse a pensar lo que el dueño me había dicho… ¿Acaso esos niños se referían a esto? Y otra cosa ¿Qué harían 6 niños en esta pizzería en la noche? Realmente ya no sé qué más podrá pasar."_

-¡Hey Mike!- me llamo una voz femenina y yo sabía de quien era esa voz

-Oh hola Ana…- la salude

-¿Qué haces aquí? Todavía falta para que entres a trabajar.- se acercó a mi y sentó a mi lado

-Más bien ¿Tu qué haces aquí? Ya es algo tarde para ti y creo que tu jornada ya termino.- le devolví la pregunta

\- Je es que estoy esperando a Carlangas.- me comento divertidamente

-¡Ya te dije que no me digas así!- y hablando del rey de roma, el apareció

-Je, hola Carlos ¿Cómo te va?.- el no hizo nada más que sonreírme sentó enfrente de nosotros – y ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos juntos?- alzo una ceja, parece celoso

-No te preocupes, no es algo fuera de lo común, así que no te pongas celoso.- le contesto Ana en forma burlona lo que causo que me riera levemente.

-Y-yo no estoy celoso.- hizo un puchero

-Vamos chicos dejen de hacer su escenita de pareja…- bufe fastidiado, bueno no los culpo ellos a lado mío aún son jóvenes **(N/A : Al final del capítulo explico esto) **así que se divierten más.

-Bueno ya apareció nuestro querido amigo "Cascarrabias Schmidt"- Carlos, era el típico amigo que te molestaba, cosa que el le encantaba hacer y más con ese apodo que me había dado…

-¡Carlos!- Ana lo regaño, cosa que a mi me parecía divertida de ese par

-Déjalo Ana, el ya sabe como me vengo…- suspire cansado.

-Si claro que miedo tengo.- respondió a lo que dije de forma sarcástica.- Oigan ¿Si se enteraron sobre los niños?.-

-Si pobrecillos, solo espero que la que encontraron aquí este bien,- comento Ana de forma triste

"_Yo simplemente me quede callado, no quería hablar del tema… aunque estaba curioso…tal vez ellos tendrían más información que yo…"_

-Um Carlos es mejor ya irnos, se hace tarde y no quiero ver como esas cosas se mueven.- Ana tomo del brazo a Carlos para irse

-Esta bien, ¡oye Mike!.- Volteé a verlo

-¿Si?.- pregunte

-Nos vemos mañana ¡Que no te metan en un traje!- se despidió mientras yo solo rodé los ojos.

**12:00 A.M **

"_Estaba listo para todo lo que viniera esta noche, aunque por alguna razón me sentía tranquilo… empecé a revisar las cámaras todos estaban quietos, ninguno sin moverse; bien se ve comprometedor."_

-Ojala así fuera todas las noches.- musite mientras seguía viendo las cámaras…

"_Cuando revise de nuevo Show stage, los animatronicos empezaron a reaccionar raro… sus ojos se prendían, decían frases al azar y esas frases eran las mismas que daban en los shows. Se reiniciaron, volteaban a otras partes y se miraron entre si para luego soltar un grito, sin embargo estos gritos tenía algo diferente, parecían gritos de…¿niños?"_

-¿Qué rayos?- seguía viéndolos, ellos no hablaban, solo se miraban así mismos, tocaban sus partes **(N/A : ósea sus manos aunque ahora son patas/alas en el caso del traje de Chica, su cara etc. Yo lo aclaro para que no mal piensen e-e) **y se mostraban confundidos como si fuera la primera vez que se vieran así.

-¿Qué nos pasó?.- hablo Chica, lo raro es que no era su típica voz robótica, sino una voz humana, una voz infantil.

-No se… E-esto tiene que ser un sueño ¡Un tonto y raro sueño!.- Freddy igual tenia una voz humana solo que esta era de niño a diferencia a la de Chica que era la de una niña.

-Yo no sueño conmigo convertida en un conejo robot… y ¡mucho menos con la voz del cáncer!.- Bonnie señalo a Freddy, algo era raro la voz de Bonnie era de una niña… y se supone que Bonnie es hombre…

"_Estaba anonado, ¿Qué les paso a los animatronicos? ¿Por qué actúan como si nunca hubieran sido así? Y acaso … ¿Esto era?...Lo que me dijieron esos niños, acaso se referían ¿ A esto? Pero entonces, esos niños de mi sueño antes eran…¡Aggg! ¡No entiendo nada!." _

-Después del trabajo ( y si salgo vivo) investigare más sobre esta pizzería, sobre todo lo de los 5 niños del 87…- me dije para mi mismo mientras seguía viendo a los animatronicos…

-Chicos… ¿Acaso eso es una cámara?.- Chica señalo la cámara donde los vigilaba; rápidamente baje la tableta y cerré las puertas.

"_No se como vallan a ser hoy… y al parecer no son los mismos…"_

**N/A : ¡Hasta aquí! Si lo se soy muy mala ¡Muajajajaja!... Ok no X3 bien lo se deje muy abandonada la historia, pero es que tengo que ponerle atención a mas cosas y la compu no siempre me la dejan T-T bueno voy a aclarar algunas cosas :**

***Ana y Carlos (que son mis oc's) son meseros de la pizzería y amigos de Mike aparte de que ellos son menores que el ya que : Ana tiene 20 y Carlos igual. Sus características son :**

**Ana : Morena, rubia, ojos verdes, es mediana de estatura y complexión normal .**

**Carlos : Blanco, cabello negro, ojos cafés, alto de estatura y complexión normal. **

No soy muy buena describiendo y su personalidad um pues la irán viendo en los pocos momentos que aparezcan ¡Oh por cierto! Para los que siguen mi fic "Una pony en Freddys" si esta Ana es la misma que la del fic… pero este fic no tiene relación con el otro … solo es el mismo personaje.

*¿En que cuerpo de animatronico quedo cada niño? Pues antes de que me hagan esa pregunta se los voy decir aunque contiene ligero spoiler :

Ariadna – Chica

Perla – Bonnie

Imanol – Freddy

Daniel – Foxy

Jonathan – Golden Freddy

Y bueno Islene en ninguno como pudieron ver aunque… ¡Bueno eso lo van a descubrir!

Bueno como siempre perdonen los errores ortográficos y eso ¡Hasta la próxima! :3


End file.
